unanythingfandomcom-20200223-history
Captain 0: The Great RPG Adventure
Captain 0: The Great RPG Adventure is an RPG shame for Nintendo 128 released by Nintendo and any other shame developer. This is an RPG about Captain 0 who wants to save the world from... everybody. Plot Captain 0 has just returned from his awesome adventure and he found a strange house near his one. Captain 0 decided to explore the house and learned that it is a teleportation divice made by aliens. The teleporter moved Captain 0 to another universe (which is 1d) to an alien mothership. There, he learned that aliens will take over most of UnWorld's villain's bodies and ruin the UnWorld. Captain 0 returned to his world and saw that Bowser and his goomba minions were snooping around his house. Characters 'Main' [[Captain 0|'Captain 0']] - Awesome guy and is the leadee in your party, but he know not much spells. [[Mario|'Mario']] - Pesky Famous plumber from Mushroom Kingdom. He has many actions and he can stomp small enemies. [[Morshu|'Morshu']] - Cool shopkeeper from Hyrule. He has the biggest firepower, but not much health. He can craft Bombs. [[Sonic|'Sonic']] - Cheap character from SEGA. Donkey Kong - Muscular gorilla from the jungle or whatever you idiots want to call this thing-a-ma-jig. Can't use magic, but has special abilities, like his signature "Barrel Throw". R.O.B. - Final character you recruit. He has average attack power, can use a variety of magic, and best at using Fire magic. His special ability is a spell attack, known as "The Gyromite", which he summons a giant spinning top fitted with a sharp and devastating razor blade [[Pink slime|'Pink slime']]. - optional character unlocked by chatting to it in fire slime island. can eat and instakill small food based enemies. Its Special ability is a spell attack, known as "The Boom" it Eats a boom plort and explodes. stunning it. but dealing a massive amount of damage Captain -0 - Captain 0's alter ego. Has a negative personality, weak in attacks, but can use powerful spells, mainly of Ice and Electric type spells, and in some occasions, Dark spells. Captain +0 - Captain 0's other alter ego. A good personality, can use limited magic, but very powerful. Captain 0 Omega - A combination of Captain 0 and his two alter egos, there is no doubt that he is the most powerful character in the game, both by power and magic. Only playable during the final 1-on-1 battle between him and Captain 1. 'Antagonists' Captain 1 - is the primary antagonist of this game, and responsible for the alien attacks on the UnWorld, as well as everyone turning against him. He is the final boss that Captain 0 (Omega) fights in a 1-on-1 battle. He can only use spells, like Total Darkness, Black Hole, Fiery Tornado, and his most devastating attack... Rickroll G-Major, which will cause an instant Game Over, and even worse, to some unlucky players, which caused controversy, their Nintendo 128's catching fire and exploding (unless you use a cheat card), but will only summon it at a 00.01/10 chance. Marcus IV - A heavy weapons imp and second-in-command general of The Madness Armada. Interestingly, he is a fan of both games, Doom and Dinner Blaster, hence he has a RPG 9000 equipped on his right hand (which he cut off in order to attach the RPG 9000). He has a few spells, like Meteor Shower, and Earth Crasher, but he mainly uses the RPG 9000 to blow away his foes. Black Phantom - Evil Darklord, he was responsible for accidently freeing Captain 1 and killing Ducky. He has many spells, like Dark Staff, Thundershock, Whirlpool, and Crackle. Qween BEEE - Queen of Bees, she abducted children under control of The Madness. She has a Magnum equipped on her right hand (which she cut off in order to attach the Magnum). She has many spells, like Firesting, Aquasting, Vinesting, KaCrackle, and Gigasting. Bowser - King of koopa troopas, and is the Leader of The Alliance of Independent Villains.(He is also responsible for the Goomba Attack on Captain 0's house/forteress.) He is one of the hardest bosses in this shame, due the fact that he can turn into Eviler Bowser or Super Eviler Bowser. Most of the party attacks don't hurt him. The only way to defeat him - Knock his magic back to him which WILL be really Hard. He is powerful by breathing fire and throwing hammers and he can send deadly energy masses at your party. The Alliance of Independent Villains - a team of villains which didn't fall under Madness control. They are atacking friendly little planets while nobody cares about them. Led by Bowser and Dr. Robotnik (he used his Super Promotion to protect him and Bowser) they are sometimes attack Captain 0's party, because if heroes defeat Madness' forces, they will have to bring planets back. Other members are The Teletubbies and M. Bison Giygas - he actually not a villain in this shame, but a very strong boss. When Captain 0 finds Ness's cap and shirt, he puts them on. SUDDENLY Giygas steals Captain's soul via cursed cap. Captain 0 has to defeat him in a 1-on-1 battle to return back to his dimension. 'The scratch cat '- he thinks he can beat Captain 0. he is a n00b and will do no damage to the party. King fire slime - the most dangerous villain. all his attacks can destroy half the universe Category:Shames Category:Articles that were approved by Captain 0 Category:Mario's Shames Category:Donkey Kong's Shames Category:Bowser's Shames